The Reluctant Team-Up
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: What happens when Olympians and Supers mix? A whole lot of chaos! Sequel to my story The Reluctant Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be an extremely AU world. I don't have any plans to bring in the movies/shows as the total background of this story, I may mention things that have happened in them however, but don't expect the characters to be totally the same as they are in the movies/shows, nor their backgrounds. In the case of characters with multiple versions, I'll pick whichever was my favorite XD Heck, I might even bring in some characters that are dead in the shows/movies, but will be alive because I like them or they fit or whatever (just pretend they pulled a Loki XD). I will be bringing in Percy Jackson, as it does tie in with my other story, The Reluctant Avenger. Wish we could pick more than two categories for crossovers.**

Twelve year old Athena's deep green eyes sparkled with excitement, she was finally being adopted! The sun shown against her reddish brown hair as she hurried to get ready for the big day ahead of her. She quickly made herself a vow that she would never let her new family-to-be down.

XXX

 **4 Years Later**

Thea woke with a start, her head pounding as she tried to focus. Her brother's modulated voice broke through the fog in her brain as he asked "Speedy, are you okay?" Her eyes began to focus, and she swiftly took in her surroundings as she followed the sound of her brother's voice. She saw him being held by a man who also had a bow strapped to his back, though her brother was without his, and a red headed female was reaching to help her sit up and then to stand. "I'm fine Arrow." She replied, spying not only Spartan but Flash as well being held. "What's going on?"

The four were being led through corridors at this point and a voice said "For one thing, you could drop your code names and tell us who you really are, not that our facial recognition software won't be able to do so soon enough, even if it does keep getting blocked from some unknown source." The voice belonged to a black man with an eye patch on one eye, who was standing in a huge room which they were led into. It was all Thea could do to keep from smiling, Felicity could always work wonder with a computer and by now she must have alerted some, if not all, of their other friends that something was up.

Just then, another man came in whom was looking at a data pad as he said "I have to admit, whoever is blocking us has me stumped." "Never thought I would hear those words coming from you." The red headed woman beside Thea said. "Enough sarcasm Natasha, whoever it is I will prevail against them!" the man looked up and Thea's eyes widened as she recognized him, it was Tony Stark! By the looks of everyone's faces, besides her bother, they did too.

Oliver may not have been on that island the whole time, but he sure didn't keep track of all the news either. She remembered the big scene Tony made about being Iron Man at a press conference. If Tony Stark was here, that must mean that the persons holding them were whoever had brought the Avengers together, because no matter how much Tony claimed it was him, Thea knew he didn't work well enough with others to do that. "What do you want with us?" Oliver asked to which the man with the eye patch responded "You vigilantes may think you are doing good, but wherever you try to help you just make matters worse and you just end up losing people along the way."

Pained expressions crossed all of their faces at the thought of Laurel, followed by Oliver practically spitting out "The Black Canary died protecting our city." 'Well not mine, I'm not from there." Barry responded, vibrating so his voice came out warpy, "But she knew what she was getting into and she died so others could live. If not for us "vigilantes", Dark would have destroyed the world, metahumans would be over running the country at the very least by now…" "All of which the Avengers could have handled." A female agent standing at the guy with the eye patch's side interrupted him.

"What makes them any different from us?" Diggle asked, "How do you know we don't report to an organization just like the Avengers obviously do?" "I would have heard about it if it was so." The man with the eye patch replied simply. Meanwhile, Tony had grown bored of the proceedings and was working on some formula that was floating above his tablet and Thea watched as Barry's eyes locked onto it. He frowned before he asked "What are you working on, Mr. Stark?" "Oh just some little science fair thing that you probably wouldn't understand." Tony replied without looking up.

"Why would you want to time travel?" Barry asked, bringing everyone's attention to him, including and especially Tony's. "You can understand this?" Tony asked, a bit of surprise in his voice to which Barry responded "You're not the only genius who can suit up." "What do they call you?" Tony asked, trying to distract everyone from his project, which he quickly switched from and back to the face recognition software. "The Flash." Barry replied. "Why, do you go around flashing people or something?" Tony retorted "Pretty sure you could go to jail for that, so whether or not you're a hero is debatable."

"You're trying to distract us Stark. Why are you working on time travel?" The guy who apparently was in charge asked. "Just think of how useful it could be when we are fighting the bad guy, Fury. If we lose, we can just go back and do it over." Barry's eyes sparked, quite literally, before he angrily said "You shouldn't be messing with things you don't understand. Tony's own eyes flashed, not quite so literally, as he responded in a fiery tone "How else are we supposed to learn about things?" "Flash…" Arrow said in a cautioning tone, to which Barry gave him a hard stare, before taking a deep breath and replying "When the bad guys can take that knowledge and use it for themselves, that is when it becomes a problem. And even a single act can change things, and not for the better."

Tony perked up at this and he stated "You know something about this, on a personal level don't you." "If you're thinking I am going to help you, you are wrong. Think about it, if you are right and I do know about this personally, then I know what I am talking about when I say don't mess with things in the past or the future." Barry responded softly. Suddenly a furious beeping noise came from Tony's machine, causing Tony to look down and then growl, "A virus?! Seriously?!" Natasha smirked and asked "Problems Tony?"

Before Tony could respond, his face recognition software was replaced with a video of a kitten, causing him to toss the thing in frustration. "Okay, I admit defeat but…" "Unknown person approaching the carrier sir." Interrupted the female agent beside Fury. "What kind of aircraft is it Hill?" Fury asked, to which Hill responded "No aircraft sir, just a human." An image was projected from somewhere showing the live feed and Thea smirked a little at the sight of Supergirl. "She's heading right at us sir." Hill informed him, a little nervousness entering her voice. Fury didn't respond as Supergirl got closer and closer. He was sure she would veer off, but ended up being surprised as Supergirl not only hit the ship, but penetrated it.

Alarms started blasting and the sounds of guns being fired filled the corridor that was just outside the door they had been led through just a short time ago. Natasha reached for her weapons as Tony started summoning his suit to him, just seconds before Supergirl knocked down the door. Agent Hill emptied her gun, multiple shots striking Supergirl only to bounce off her. She broke Thea's bonds with ease and had just moved onto Barry when Tony's armor finally reached him. He sent a repulser beam at her, which pushed her back. But with a shot of her breath she froze him in place, his suit struggling just to keep him warm. Natasha came at her with everything she had, but Supergirl tossed her into Hill and Fury like she wasn't even a problem.

The agents who had brought Barry and Diggle in fell back as the guy with a bow reached for an arrow. He couldn't seriously think that one of those could take down a girl who was deflecting bullets could he? Thea shouldn't have been surprised to find out her brother wasn't the only one that had special arrows, for as the arrow struck the wall beside Supergirl it exploded with an ear splitting sound. Barry and Supergirl seemed especially effected by it, as both went down holding their ears, and even Diggle, Thea and Oliver held theirs.

The bowman rushed forward with a pair of special clamps, hoping to get them on Supergirl before she recovered, but he had forgotten or hadn't noticed that Thea was free and she quickly pinned him down, holding him there as the two sides recovered from each other's attack, having seemed to have reached a stalemate. "Who in the Sam Hill is this?" questioned Fury as he staggered to his feet as at the same moment Arrow said "Good timing Supergirl."

The guy with the bow said from under Thea's hold, "Well that one is aptly named." "I'd like to see her and either Steve or Bruce go at it." Hill muttered under her breath. Barry, ever the diplomat, said "Okay, why doesn't everyone take a deep breath and we can talk about this calmly." Supergirl by this time had freed all of her friends and all were standing next to each other facing the other group.

"Sounds logical to me." Said Natasha. "How about we start with your real names, after all you know pretty much all of ours at this point." Added Fury. The friends all looked at each other and nodded. Supergirl spoke first, "My birth name is Kara Zor-El, but I was adopted so my last name is Danver now. You probably won't find me in your search, as for one I am not from this earth, I'm from a planet called Krypton." As they processed this information, Barry removed his cowl as he said "I'm Barry Allen, I'm a metahuman."

"And I'm Oliver Queen" Oliver said, turning off his voice disguiser as he pushed back his hood and took of his mask. "I'm his sister, Thea Queen." Thea said as she copied her brother's movements. "John Diggle."John said, removing his helmet. After a moment of silence, Hill said "well that was easier than expected." "What's it going to take to make you guys stop what you are doing?" Fury questioned. "Nothing will make us stop. We have given up to much to do what we do, to protect people that you don't have time nor the manpower to help." Oliver said.

"You can try locking us up or keeping us down, but we will get out and we will keep fighting for our homes and friends." Barry added. "Or you can just let us go, we can go our separate ways and keep doing what we've been doing, helping people. We have done nothing wrong, at least not wrong enough for you to keep us here. Yes, we made mistakes, but we always tried to correct them when we could." Kara said.

Fury rubbed his eyes and muttered "This is going to be another Percy Jackson isn't it." Then he stared hard at the group as he said "I'm going to call in the other Avengers, we will discuss this and decide where we will go from here, are you willing to comply with this? I mean we will use force if necessary, but I really don't want to go round 2 with ya'll right now."

The five of them once again looked at each other before Oliver nodded and said "Agreed." "Good, now why don't you make yourselves comfortable while we wait?" Fury said, as he headed off to call the others in.

XXX

It didn't take long for everyone that was summoned to show up. They were introduced by their super hero names to the five friends, letting them decided if they were trusted enough on a personal scale to know the others secret identities. Ant-Man and Spider-Man were the first to do so and Thor and Captain American were already pretty much known to the group, so their introductions were kind of unnecessary, though Cap did his just in case. Bruce came as himself so he told them that his alter ego was the Hulk.

Wasp had joined Ant-Man on this adventure and it was she and one called Storm Bringer that held back their real identities, at least until they knew why they were called here they said. Falcon hesitated, but when Cap did it, he did as well since he trusted his judgment. Black Panther was unable to come as quickly as the summons had come out, but he too held back his identity until he knew more, as he joined them via a hologram.

Fury called the meeting to order and everyone present sat down while the Black Panther hovered in the middle of the table of the conference style room they had commandeered for this purpose. Fury told them who the five were, their superhero identities anyways, and why everyone had been called here. Storm Bringer was the first to comment, "So basically you called us here because these guys aren't in your control." The statement annoyed Fury, but he replied "No, I just don't think that people with their powers and abilities who are out doing what they are doing should be allowed to do so without someone to answer to."

"Someone being you?" Peter Parker asked, knowing that it would anger Fury, but unable to hold back the remark. "It doesn't have to be me, to be Shield, but that kind of power shouldn't go unchecked." Fury said, anger showing in his one good eye. "Well, I'm not from this planet, well I am, but not this one, and where I come from I do report to a group called the DEO." Kara spoke up. The ones that hadn't been there earlier showed their confusion at her comment, while Tony asked "How do you get between these different Earths?"

"That's on a need to know bases." Oliver said. To soften the blow as well as to hopefully keep them from pressing further, Barry added "More like the less people who know the better, don't want to destabilize walls anymore then we have to." Barry didn't think that that would really be a problem, but better for them to think it. The explanation seemed to work for now, as Fury said "Well that's all well and good, but what about the other four?"

"Well us three work with Argus sometimes. I guess you could say they keep tabs on us." Diggle said. Fury muttered under his breath about Argus, before glaring at Barry. "And you?" "Sometimes have been known to work with Argus, but really it's the Speed Force itself that keeps me in check, trust me, you do not want to mess with it." Barry said as he shuddered. With that everyone at the table all looked at Fury as Bruce asked, "Couldn't you have figured that out all on your own? Why did you call us here?"

Fury frowned and said "While I can't speak for the DEO, what the heck does that even stand for?" "Department of Extra-Normal Operations." Kara answered. After staring at her for a minute, Fury continued, "Argus is supposed to tell me about any supers they encounter, which means the other four of you should have been reported about to me, it would have saved us all this headache."

"So are we free to go?" Thea asked. "No, first I have to confirm with Argus that you do indeed report to them and then…" Alarms started blaring all over the ship. "What now? Did you call for more help?" Fury asked, glaring at the five prisoners. They all shook their head as Fury yelled, "Hill, report!" "There's a lot Fury, villains are popping up everywhere, causing chaos, and some that are either dead or are still showing up on cameras as being under lock up!"

"Zoom!" Barry exclaimed. "Zoom?" questioned the Wasp. Barry nodded and said "Zoom is an old enemy of mine, I destroyed him, but the thing about speedsters is they can actually create different time lines like nothing, or pull themselves from another point and while they will be hunted down by the Speed Force, if they can stay ahead of it, they can live. There is a lot more to it then that and other possibilities, but that's the short version for now. Anyways, aside from taking themselves from different points in the timeline, they can take others as well. He probably grabbed as many villains as possible and brought them all to this point in time. Think of it, some of these guys were hard to defeat on their own. In such a large group…"

"It will be ten times harder." Storm Bringer finished. "Harder, but no impossible." Said the Black Panther. "Since you know so much of what's going on, for now we'll have to put aside any differences, etc to get this situation under control." Captain America said. Barry and the others nodded, but they wondered just what they were getting themselves into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, so where do we start?" asked Natasha. "We need to find and take out Zoom, or if its another speedster behind it, we need to take out them because defeating the others would just be pointless, he could easily come to their aid or just bring another version of them into this." Said Barry. "So we need to find this speedster is what you are saying. How exactly are we going to do that?" asked Storm Bringer. "My team at Star Labs is probably already on it." Barry answered, "We just need to bring them into this."

"Done." Said Hill as a hologram of not only Caitlin and Cisco popped up, but showed that Felicity was there as well. "Guys, what have you got." Barry asked. "Barry?! Oh thank goodness man, where have you been?" "Ahhh, long story. Look I need to know if you have tracked any speedster activity, other than mine, recently." "Boy have we ever!" Cisco exclaimed. "That and the hike in baddies has had us worried about you, we need you back here ASAP." Caitlin added. "Umm that might be a bit hard to do currently, just tell me where is the last location of this speedster?"

"Hi, umm not to interrupt or anything Barry, but is Oliver with you?" Felicity broke in. "Ollie is fine, Felicity." Barry said with a smile and before she could ask anything else, Caitlin said, "We just got an update on his location. Here are the coordinates." As the connection ended, Hill immediately started typing in the coordinates and then gasped, "That's… Johnson's base sir!" "Well on the plus side at least there are Inhumans there. Inform Agent Johnson of the intruder and lets make tracks to there." Fury replied. "I can take someone who is light there now." Barry offered.

Fury looked at him for a long minute before finally asking, "Can you take two?" Barry hesitated and said "I can try, though it will be pushing it, especially since we are in the air." Fury nodded and shouted, "Romanoff, Storm Bringer, you're with him. The rest of us will follow shortly." Natasha and Percy came to stand by Barry, who said "Hold on to my neck or waist." As they did so, Barry took off.

XXX

Arriving at the base shortly thereafter, Percy almost hurled as everything caught up to him, but he held it in. Suddenly he and Natasha were pushed forward by Barry, him losing his footing while Natasha barely kept hers. They turned to see what had happened and just saw Barry's arms moving in a blur. "Go, I've got him for now, but he brought others."

Natasha moved to do as he said, but Percy hesitated a moment before following. He saw Barry get pushed off by the nearly invisible speedster, before taking off after him in a flash. "Well you can see where his name came from." Percy said as he moved to join Natasha. The two of them rushed down the halls as sounds of fighting came closer, guiding them to their source. A spark of electricity flew over Percy's head as he and Natasha finally entered the room that was the location of the battle.

Lincoln and Daisy were the only Inhumans still standing, the others were either unconscious or dead. There were several regular agents, doing their best to protect the more scientific members of their group, but the odds were stacked against them, until Percy and Natasha joined in. Percy shout out a spout of water at one who was trying to sneak up behind Lincoln, causing the Inhuman to turn in surprise towards Percy and Natasha. "Reinforcements!" Daisy shouted, as she followed Lincoln's eyes.

This caused the villains to fall back and regroup, but they weren't done yet. Natasha looked over at the agents, surprise briefly covering her face at the sight of Phil Coulsen standing there. But she recovered and simply said "We will talk later." to him, to which he nodded his agreement. Then she, Percy and the two Inhumans formed a line of defense, with the regular agents serving as a second line. None of the villains present were familiar to her, but it wasn't going to stop her from taking them down.

The villains were the first to move, to bring the attack on the small group of defenders. Percy spoke briefly to Lincoln before throwing down a barrier of water, which Lincoln charged with his electricity. The first line of villains was unable to stop in time before running into it, falling and twitching on the ground as soon as they did so.

As the villains tried to find a safe way around, Phil said "Now's our chance to make it to the Quinjets, let's make a break for it. Lincoln and Daisy took the lead, with several normal agents following them before all of the scientist followed them with the rest of the normal agents and Percy and Natasha bringing up the rear. There had been no time to check and see if anyone was unconscious or dead, they could only hope that if they were they would one day be able to be reunited with them.

Just as they were about to enter the hanger, Lincoln called out "Stop!" to Daisy. Just as they stopped in front of the door, to electrical looking blurs passed by. "So that's where Barry took off to." Percy said to Natasha, who simply nodded. After they passed by again, Lincoln motioned for a group to make a break for it. He held up his hand each time the two speedsters got to close for comfort. Soon all had made it safely to the Quinjets, just as the villains that had been in the room with them made their approach to the door. They did not stop and the first ones were knocked back by the force of the two speedsters, some hitting their heads.

"Flash, let's go." Yelled Romanoff. The first of the Quinjets, the one with all of the scientist and most of the normal took off, just a few of Daisy's closest friends, herself, Lincoln and Percy were left besides Natasha and Barry. Barry moved to come, but the other speedster, tripped him. They watched in horror at the fast movement of Barry's flight, he was headed straight towards their Quinjet. But instead of hitting the already lifting off craft's top, he was suddenly in it with them, groaning as he somehow slammed into the floor.

The group stared in shock before all, except May who was flying them out after the other Quinjet, moved to check on him. "I'm okay." He muttered, "Nothing that won't heal in a minute or two. I just got the wind knocked out of me." "How did you not hit us? You were coming straight at the ship!" Exclaimed Daisy. "It's part of my speeding abilities." Barry simply replied. "Are you Inhuman?" asked Lincoln. "No, Metahuman." Barry said before closing his eyes to rest.

Natasha looked over at Phil and said "So, how are you still alive, Loki killed you." "It's a long story." Phil sighed. "I've got nothing better to do until we join Fury." She replied. So Phil told her about everything as quickly as he could while everyone listed quietly. Once he ended, Natasha said "Well, that's a lot to take in, and you better be ready to repeat it a couple of times, but I'm glad to have you back Phil."

Phil simply smiled back at her. Barry regained consciousness at this time and in an effort to redirect attention Phil asked, "So who is he, a new recruit?" "More like reluctant ally. Fury had me and a couple others kidnapped because he thought that we didn't answer to anyone." Barry said as he sat up, pulling off his cowl, "I'm Barry Allen by the way." Introductions were made, and Percy finally said his real name to Barry, deciding that he could be trusted.

"It's too bad Zoom got away, oh and I was able to identify him as such." Barry said, more for Natasha and Percy's benefits then the others. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Daisy questioned. Barry quickly filled everyone in on what was happening worldwide. The one called Fitz groaned and said "Looks like we aren't going to get any rest then." "Don't count on getting it for awhile." Natasha said.

"To add to the problem of Zoom, even once we capture him, we have to figure out where in time to take everyone back to, not to mention this much flux in the Speed Force is not going to be a good thing. Although maybe the Legends will end up having to join us at some point." Barry thought out loud to himself. "The Legends?" May questioned from her pilot's seat. Barry didn't hear as he continued "Of course they will come, they have to keep things running smoothly and this as sure as heck is anything but smooth." "Who are the Legends?" Phil questioned.

Barry looked up startled, realizing just then that he had been talking as he worked through his thoughts. "Oh, well, they are bit hard to explain. Basically they are really good friends of mine, Arrow, etc who were recruited to stop someone and now work to keep the timeline running smoothly. Should have seen the chewing out I got once for messing with it." He answered. "Do you think these, Legends, will show up?" asked Daisy.

Before anyone could say anything else, a ship appeared out of a swirling vortex right in front of them, causing May to take evasive maneuvers. As she and the other ship came to a halt, turning to face one another, Barry answered "I would say yes."

 **Hehe well this is turning out different. Was not planning on bringing the Legends into this, frankly I lost interest in the show when Captain Cold died, I just watch it now to keep up with the crossover episodes. Also was not planning on bringing in Agents of Shield to this, I haven't watched it since Lincoln's season and frankly hadn't really enjoyed it since the first season as the whole reason I loved it was because it was so spyish, but enough of my rant. My love for Daisy was renewed when I watched the Marvel Rising stuff, so that's why Agents of Shield got brought into this.**

 **I haven't included a bunch of these people yet because its already so much to remember who is in this and who isn't but I am open to adding people's favorites, so don't be afraid to ask if you have one that I haven't added yet :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 Years Earlier**

Athena skipped along, holding the hands of her new parents. Her mom had died in a car accident and her father died when she was just a baby, so it felt wonderful to have a complete family again. She wondered where they would live, what school would she go to and if there were any other kids her age near their home for her to play with.

As they pulled away from the place that had been her home for the last two years of her life, Athena vocalized some of these questions, along with others. Her new mom smiled and said "You'll see soon sweetie." Athena sighed, but settled in for the car ride, questioning what her future would hold for her.

 **4 Years Later**

Once everyone, Legends included, had met back up with Fury and the others aboard his ship, a meeting was called. Fury, Hill, Avengers and company, Daisy and company (minus Phil, who thought it best to wait until later for the other Avengers to know he was still alive), the Legends and the reluctant allies of the Avengers were the ones in attendance. Black Panther had finally arrived and so was in person for this meeting.

"So let me get this straight. Zoom is once again causing problems by bringing criminals out of their timelines to here." Sara stated. At a nod from Barry, she continued "Why the heck bring them here? Why not bring them to a time where there is no one to stop them and take over the world then?" "You're thinking it's a distraction?" asked the Black Panther, who was not yet ready along with the Wasp to give up his identity.

"But a distraction from what? I mean, I used to be a criminal and if there is one thing I know it's that there is no point in having a distraction if there is nothing to distract from." Scott broke in. "Yeah, and what timeline are they trying to distract us from? The current one or another?" asked Peter, who was trying to prove he could keep up with this kind of conversation.

Suddenly a swirling orange vortex opened behind him and a man with a red cape stepped through saying "Good question. Now considering that the ones that protect the timeline had shown up here, I would bet that it would have something to do with another timeline. They've given us plenty to keep busy for quite a while." "Who are you?" asked Ray Palmer. "Dr. Strange. My job is a bit like yours on a much more complex stage." Strange replied.

"Now, has anyone seen this Zoom character around since he attacked the SHIELD base?" he added. Everyone looked to Barry who said "Hey, if you want me to give you live updates on where he is, I need to be patched into my team, they're the ones with the software." "Patch him through." Fury said to Hill. Cisco and company appeared floating above the table and this time they could also see them. "Barry!" Cisco exclaimed, "I was just about to try to Vibe you! But dude I see I need not have worried, I think I am going to die in geek heaven right now, hang on a second."

Caitlin rolled her eyes a bit, before saying "Ignore him, please." "Caitlin, what do you guys have on Zoom currently?" Felicity broke in and said "Nothing, he disappeared from the last coordinates we sent you shortly after we tracked you leaving them and we haven't seen anything from him since." "So either he has gone back into the speed force to who knows where, or he has figured out how to block us from tracking him." Caitlin finished.

Iris walked into the frame just then and said "Be careful Barry, Zoom could pop out at any point and time." "I know Iris, I'll be careful." Barry said with a soft smile, before looking at Caitlin, "We may need Killer Frost and Vibe to join us, think you can get him to stop drooling long enough to do so?" "On it. Be there in a jiff." Barry ended the call as the girls got to making Cisco move. Fury sputtered, "Who do you think you are, calling in more people?"

"You are going to need all the help you can get." Barry said simply, causing Oliver to smirk. For the second time that day, a vortex opened behind Peter, startling him as two figures stepped out. "Everyone, meet Vibe and Killer Frost." Barry said as way of introductions. Looking around the rather full room, Fury nodded and said "Okay, now we are getting somewhere. Anybody else have anything they would like to add."

"I do." Said Tony. "It's something that I've been developing since our last big fight we had, the one where Storm Bringer joined us." He pulled out a familiar looking dagger, which caused Percy's eyes to spark dangerously. "Hey, that's one of the daggers Annabeth loaned to you that you were supposed to return!" "Well, I borrowed one. Besides this isn't one of them, but a replica I made." Tony said smugly. Percy scoffed and said "What good is that going to do us, it won't hurt people." The statement earned him some puzzled looks from those who hadn't been privy to his first time with the Avengers.

"As I said, it's a replica. I've kept its high durability while adding some spice to it." he said, dragging it across his hand lightly to show it would now cut a human, as he continued "I've been working on it for the day when those things we fought, the first time we were the Avengers, come knocking at our door again. A little extra fire power never hurts." While Percy was still annoyed that he hadn't listened and had been messing with things he didn't understand, he had to admit he was impressed with what Tony had accomplished.

"So if that isn't the original dagger, then where is it?" Percy questioned. "Safe, and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Never know when I may need it again." He gave Percy a pointed look, causing Percy to roll his eyes, after all he could die buy any weapon any other human could die buy too. "Hate to butt into this little love fest over here, but what's the plan?" asked Killer Frost. Her voice sent shivers down a few of those who hadn't witnessed it before, it was almost an echo with a bit of cold to it, nothing like they had ever heard before.

"I'm going to have Felicity and Iris work with Gideon, if that's okay with Sara, to see if they can track down where the heck Zoom is. Meanwhile, the rest of us will hunt down those who he brought back and secure them either aboard the Wave Rider or here until we can get them back safely to their own timeline. Hopefully we can keep from breaking the timeline too much." Barry said. "Rip will appreciate that." Sara muttered before saying louder, "Sure, have Felicity and Iris brought to the Wave Rider, I'm sure Cisco can handle that."

"Okay, once they do, myself and a few others will track him down." Barry said, "I was thinking Percy, Kara, Lincoln and Daisy." "Please, may I come? My brother was a speedster so I might be able to help." Wanda interrupted to ask. Percy nodded and said "Okay and Wanda, Kara can keep up pretty well so that will be just enough for us to each take two. Meanwhile, if not everyone has been rounded up yet, you guys can keep doing that or use the Wave Rider to return them to their times. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded, and Percy said "Okay let's do this."

XXX

 **4 Years Earlier**

Athena woke up with a start, everything around her silent. She groaned as she realized her head hurt. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being in the car with her new family, heading towards her home. She tried to move only to realize she was strapped down. As she started freaking out, a man stepped out of the shadows. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Athena wasn't sure she trusted the man, but stilled a little to make him believe she was did. "Good, this will be much easier if you just cooperate." The man said as he walked closer. Her eyes grew big as she saw the needle in his hand, and she tried to scream, only to realize she was gagged tightly. He saw her breathing increasing and he frowned as he said "Relax, this will work better if you are relaxed."

He reached her side and started softly, comfortingly petting her head. Without realizing it, Athena did relax, only to be startled by the stinging sensation of the needle entering her arm. As she started to panic, the man held her down firmly, the earlier gentleness gone as he said "Do not struggle, you'll only make this worse for yourself."

To try to help her relax, he asked "What is your name?" removing her gag so she could answer. "A..Athena. Where are my mommy and daddy?" the little girl asked, a tear forming in her eye. The man frowned and said "Do not worry about them, they will never find you here, if they even bother to look. After all, you aren't their real daughter and they can always get another where they got you." Athena gasped, his words stinging for it wasn't something she herself had never thought of, but rather thoughts just like it went through her mind the whole time as they were going through the adoption process, why did they want her.

As the man moved to regag her, Athena, desperate to connect with any human, even if they were her captor asked "Who are you?" The man hesitated in his movement before replying "Hunter, Hunter Zolomon." With that he re-tied her gag and left the room, leaving Athena alone with her thoughts. Would her new parents even come looking for her? What was he going to do to her? What was in the needle that he had stuck in her?

 **Thank you spiderman1fan for your review on my last chapter! I haven't actually watched Black Lightning, its on my I want to watch list along with Titans, but I'm super far behind on all my shows that at the moment I can't add any without feeling guilty. However, if you message me a bit about him and Static Shock (whom I'm assuming is a character in the show?) I might at least be able to give them a mention or brief cameo. :D**

 **A thousand apologies for missing last weeks update! Life just got crazy and I didn't have anything really ready for it (only the brief little section at the beginning of this chapter was done), so I put it off until this week rather then rush to write something up last Monday. I hope this was worth the wait. A little note for those who either don't watch the Flash or simply don't remember which speedster is whom anymore, Hunter Zolomon is Zoom. Hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter, let me know if there is anyone you would like to see in future chapters that hasn't been mentioned or even has been mentioned, but not enough for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RIP Stan Lee, you will be missed :(**

Making tracks as fast they could, everyone made their way to different parts of the world to take on criminals that were both known and unknown to them. Thor, Vibe and Dr Strange were kept busy, shuttling people to the farthest reaches, while Flash and Supergirl both helped to get people to the closer, yet still far away, places they were needed. They encountered many fellow superheroes, Black Lightning, Static, Kid Flash (who was enlisted to help Flash and Supergirl with getting people places), Winter Soldier (though he was considering White Wolf as a name) and Vision were just a few of them.

When they ran into an area already being handled by someone, they gave them a drop point for whoever they were focusing on capturing and then moved on to the next target. Zoom showed up at one point and led Flash on a merry chase, before he disappeared once more. Felicity, Iris and Gideon were excited about this, because it gave them both another point of entry and exit to use to follow his trail to wherever in time he was.

Percy made his way through the streets of New York, chasing some no name thug when he once again saw the green blurs with the same splashes of color that he had seen the day he was fighting Loki. This time he clearly saw what looked to be humanoid turtles, each with a mask a different color then the others. They were chasing some pink looking brain thing, or at least that's what it looked like to Percy. The turtles spotted him just then and froze.

"Busted!" yelled the one with an orange mask, earning a slap from the one in red who said "Great, now he for sure saw us Mikey." "Of course he saw us, how could he miss us Raph." Said the one in blue. "He could be blind Leo." the one in purple stated. "Not helping Donnie." The one called Leo responded. "What are we going to do about him?" asked Mikey in a stage whisper. "Listen, I'll pretend I never saw you guys if that's what you want, but I really got to go catch this guy." Percy said, starting to edge towards the alley way he had seen the thug go.

The one called Raph stopped him with a glare and said "What makes you think we are going to let you leave, especially in that funny get up?" Mikey's eyes widened and he almost squealed and said "Dudes, I know him! Or at least I know of him! He's Storm Bringer!" "You'll have to be more specific Mikey." Donnie replied, leaning on his staff. "You know, the newest Avenger! He's the dude we saved from that Loki character awhile back!" The other three brothers took another look at Percy and realized he was right.

"Need any help?" Leo asked. Percy nodded and said "Yeah, all the help we can get. I can't really explain exactly what is going on, but a lot of criminals from the past, and some of their henchmen, have shown up in the present and we need to round them all up. If you bring them here, I'll take them to the meeting point for you, since I take it you don't want to be seen." The four turtles nodded in unison, before heading off to do just that.

Percy soon caught up with the guy, who had taken a breather thinking he had completely lost Percy not to far away from where Percy last saw him. Even though he had only left them a short while ago, Percy found the four turtles right where he had me them, though they hadn't caught anyone. "We realized after running off that we didn't have any way of knowing who needed to be captured and who was already here." Leo announced. Percy quickly wrote down a few that had popped up as being near his current location from a SHIELD issued device onto a piece of paper and the turtles were off again.

After dropping off the one thug, he stopped by Carter and Sadie's place to see if they had been having any trouble. They hadn't noticed anything out of the unusual, well nothing that stood out from the craziness that was their lives, but they promised to keep an eye out and to let him know if they did. He promised to stop by a few more times in case they caught anyone he needed to take care of. He quickly headed to where he was to meet the turtles and found they had already caught everyone on the list he had given them. He quickly added a few more before heading back once more.

"Wow, you sure caught quite a few in a short time!" said Clint, who was busy keeping track of who was brought in. "Just a bit of good luck I guess." Percy said with a grin, earning a head shake of amazement from Clint as he walked back out to see who else he could find. They were all making a surprisingly fair sized dent in the criminals, when Flash and the group he had selected was summoned back to the Wave Rider. "Tell me you've got some good news for us." Barry said as he entered the room, the others trailing in behind him.

"Yep, he's just four years in the past, though exact location is uncertain, it does appear to be just outside of New York, tiny little town of Latrim. Shouldn't take too long to find an exact address, so we thought you would want to head there and we'll get in touch with you as soon as we know. Then you can head back into time to figure out what he is doing there." Felicity said. "I've narrowed it down to the main street, house number is a bit hard to figure out, he may be phasing in between houses to keep us from his exact location." Gideon added.

"Then we'll start on the main street then." Kara said. "Oh, Sara wanted us to remind you that you need to keep from making a big scene, if possible, to preserve the timeline and to try not to run into your past selves cause that can break the timeline and make Rip mad." Iris said. "We'll do our best." Barry said, "Okay everyone, grab on and hang on tight. It's going to be a fast ride."

 **Couple things, first apologies for the shortness of this chapter, I had forgotten what day it was and then when I realized I was going to be super busy tomorrow I wanted to get something out so I made this a bit shorter than originally planned.**

 **spiderman1fan, I hope you were excited to see the mention of Black Lightning and Static. I really hope to add a bit more then just their names later on, but I wanted to make sure you knew I hadn't forgotten your request.**

 **Latrim was made up by me on the spot, so if there really is one near New York dude I would be amazed, so if you feel like seeing if there is and find out there is one let me know :D**

 **Legends group would probably be the season 3 set of cast since Rip has been mentioned as being annoyed by them breaking time and all, but like I said these are just used as a background and I may switch events/characters up or not use them at all, so if in the future you see Captain Cold mentioned (one of my favorites) remember that I may take some liberties on what the shows have done.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot, you may have recalled the green blurs being mentioned in the first story in this series, The Reluctant Avenger, and I realized when looking back on one of the reviews I got that I didn't make it super clear that these were the Ninja Turtles, so I decided to fix that here. They probably won't show up again in this story, but we'll see where my mood takes me.**

 **And as always, feel free to ask for characters that have yet to be covered or for more of those that have been if you have a favorite you want to see more of :D**


	5. Chapter 5

They soon arrived at Latrim, though still in their current timeline, and Barry asked Iris, "Do you guys have a location for us yet?" "He is definitely phasing, but the most stops seem to be in house 53." She replied. "Right, well we're going to head there, hopefully we'll return shortly." He said back to her." "Be careful Barry." She said, to which he responded "I will." They said their I love you's and then the connection ended.

"Okay, 53 Main Street, four years in the past, keep a low profile so as not to cause time and space to rip apart, etc." Barry said, turning to their small group, "Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and Kara said "Okay then, everyone grab ahold of Barry and me." Daisy and Wanda held onto her arms, while Lincoln and Percy did the same to Barry. "Right, here we go." Barry said, taking off with Kara close behind him.

 **4 years earlier**

As they came out of the Speed Force, they found themselves in the back yard of house 53 in the middle of the night. "I figured this would be the easiest way to not be detected." Barry said. Lincoln walked over to a bush and hurled, just like many had done before after their first run with Flash. "It looks so unassuming." Said Kara.

"That's the trick of it, isn't it?" Wanda said, standing beside her. "So where do we start?" asked Percy. "We should split into teams. Its at least a two story house, possibly has a basement, should have checked while we were still connected to the computers during our time. If we get inside and find that there is a basement, then we will split into three teams of two, if not then two teams of three with one searching up and one searching the main floor." Said Daisy.

"Right." Said Lincoln, as he rejoined the group, "Let's get to it then." They entered the house and, seeing no visible sign of a way down, Daisy led a team consisting of herself, Wanda and Percy upstairs while Lincoln took Kara and Barry through the downstairs. Kara had tried to just use her X-Ray vision, but the house was older and either the outer layer or some inner layer of paint had been put on back when lead based paint was a thing.

Percy was the first one to find something as he opened his second door in the search. Or rather, someones. He found a couple tied back to back with their eyes blindfolded and their mouths gagged. "Over here." He stage whispered to Daisy and Wanda, who quickly joined him. Percy pulled out a dagger and swiftly cut through the ropes as Daisy and Wanda took off the blindfolds and gags. They then started rubbing the circulation back into the hands and feet that had long been without proper blood flow.

"Where is Athena?" the woman asked, as soon as she realized she was no longer gagged. "Athena? Like the Greek goddess?" Percy questioned. "No, Athena is our daughter. We haven't seen her since we ended up here." The man replied. "We were finally bringing her home after adopting her and then suddenly we were in this room, I never saw how we got from the car to here." The woman added. "Neither did I."

"Is she in this house?" Wanda asked, to which the man responded "We don't know, if she is she isn't in this room." "You rest here a moment while we search the rest of the upstairs, Storm Bringer go and tell the others downstairs what is happening and about Athena." Percy nodded and hurried off to do that as Wanda and Daisy redoubled their search efforts to look for the little girl.

"Barry" Percy said as he spotted the speedsters shortly after leaving the stairs, "We found a couple tied up upstairs and they said they had a little girl named Athena with them whom they haven't seen since they were taken. They aren't even sure if she is in the house." Barry's face turned grim and he yelled, "Kara, can you use your vision to see through the floor to check if there isn't any basement?" He asked because they had almost finished looking through all of the rooms.

She tried again and was successful this time in looking through the floors. She shouted "I see her, but Barry the floor is booby trapped to keep you from phasing through. There is an elevator, but its power is off." "Leave that to me." Said Lincoln, "Just show me where it is." He and Kara joined Barry and Percy before Kara led them to where it was.

Lincoln put his hand on it and slowly released his power, charging the elevator. "Go, I might need to stop while you get her free so holler up when you are ready to come up if it isn't working." Barry, Kara and Percy climbed in to the small elevator, which buckled slightly under their combined weight. They would have to take turns on their way up.

As it gently hit the bottom and the door opened, they saw a little girl strapped down, tears rolling out of her eyes. Kara rushed over to her, "Hey, I'm Kara. Don't worry, everything will be alright." As she started to unbind the girl, the hair on Percy's arm started to stand up before suddenly a man all in black appeared. Barry tackled him immediately and the man started laughing "Ah, Flash, I thought it would take you a bit longer to find me then this. Sorry I can't let you take her."

By this time Kara had broken the bonds on the girl and lifted her gently into her arms. "You know we won't leave her here with you." Barry said, "Kara, Percy go!" Zoom kept trying to break free of Barry's grasp as the two heroes made their way to the elevator with Athena. "Lincoln! Help!" Kara yelled up as she kept smashing the button to lift the elevator.

The elevator suddenly took off, just as Zoom broke free of Barry who desperately was grabbing for him. But even Zoom can be a bit too slow for some things and this was one of them, which cause Percy to breathe a sigh of relief before suddenly Zoom phased into the elevator between them. Athena whimpered as he made a grab for her, stopped only by Kara's quick turn to keep her from his grasp.

Barry phased through too, and the elevator groaned to a halt. The weight was too much for it and Percy wasn't sure how long it would last before it gave up. "Kara, we've got this, get Athena out of here." Kara nodded before covering Athena's head protectively and then breaking through the roof of the elevator. Over their communication devices, Barry said to Kara "Get Athena and her parents to our timeline and SHIELD, we'll hold him off. Then come back to help me get the others back."

"Right." Said Kara. Zoom, easily overhearing Barry yelled "No!" And zoomed out of the elevator after Kara. Percy was grabbed by Barry who followed Zoom closely on his heels. Kara, who had to stop for Athena's parents, was being closed in on by Zoom. "Throw me!" Percy said to Barry, who did so with only a second's hesitation.

 **Ah a semi-cliff hanger, haven't done one of these in awhile. Hehe I almost forgot about Kara's X-Ray vision and so I had to come up with a good explanation of why she couldn't just peep into the house. Hopefully that was satisfactory and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **spiderman1fan – I'm glad you liked the mention of the two heroes you requested in the last chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for more :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy collided with Zoom, knocking him off balance and giving Kara the time she needed to get the family out of there. "No!" Growled Zoom, "You will pay for that Flash!" Barry just glared back at the other speedster. Zoom ignored Percy, heading for Barry as the others could only watch on as the special lightning each generated showed where the speedsters were.

Lincoln, Daisy and Wanda joined Percy outside as Daisy muttered, "If they aren't careful they'll bring this timelines Flash to see what is going on." "Let's hope Kara gets back before that happens and we can get out of here, even if it leaves the present Flash to tango with this guy." Lincoln stated, to which the others nodded, as Barry and Zoom went around and around the yard, sometimes stopping to throw fists at each other. They seemed to be pretty well matched however, as neither seemed to be able to gain the upper hand.

Kara came back shortly and yelled, "Barry, let's go!" Before grabbing Daisy and Wanda and heading off. Barry landed a well-placed hit on Zoom, breaking free of their struggle to make his way towards his two remaining teammates. Percy and Lincoln were grabbed by him and they safely made it back through the speed force to their own time and SHIELD.

They found a concerned looking set of heroes waiting for them and Percy was the first to ask "What is it?" "The little girl you brought, Athena, she said she was injected with something by the man. Black Panther is having his sister flown in to take a look at her, while Felicity and Caitlin are with her now trying to see if they can figure it out, but so far no go." Oliver stated.

"Where are her parents?" asked Barry. "They are in there with her." Thor answered. After a moment of silence, Wanda asked "How is the collection of the criminals going?" "Going good, just got a few more to round up. We found a few of them just tied up in New York City after you all left, but none of us did it. Looks like someone wanted to help, anyways we'll need to be returning them to their timeline soon." Sara said as she came into the area, "So what did I miss?"

After she was informed of the success of Barry's group but the injection of the girl, she went to check and see if the group watching over her had figured anything out. She soon returned with no new updates and they all settled in to wait for Shuri to arrive, which thankfully wasn't too much later. She had several of them help her with her equipment, but then shooed all but Caitlin and Felicity out of the room, not even allowing her new parents to stay.

A couple of hours passed, or at least it felt like hours, before Shuri reentered the room where they were all waiting, by this time all of those who had been out having joined them, anxiously awaiting news of the little girl's condition. "Well?" asked her brother, "What's the news?" Shuri sighed and said "It's not good."

 **And sorry for the uber shortness of this chapter, Thanksgiving week was just a bit more crazy then I was expecting! I still wanted to get something up so here you go, plus we have a fun little cliffhanger ;) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and see you next time :D**

 **spiderman1fan- thanks for the review, just seeing one after each chapter is very uplifting/encouraging :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well what is it? What did Zoom inject her with?" Barry asked. "The injection is changing her on a molecular level, much like the Dark Matter did to you, from what Caitlin has told me. It could even be some liquid form of it, rather than just a like matter. I don't know enough about either to be sure." Shuri said "As we were waiting for some test to run, Athena started saying what we were thinking to us."

Caitlin, having entered the room as Shuri started to explain, picked up the conversation "Whatever he has injected her with is the cause of this, it's giving her these powers." "Those seem like some pretty sweet powers." Peter Parker said. "Yes and no. While she could parrot our thoughts, the overall tone of them couldn't be interpreted, at least she can't yet. She might be able to hone her powers. But for now she can easily misinterpret what someone is thinking." Caitlin finished.

"For instance, if someone thought "Oh that girl", she wouldn't be able to tell if they were angry, distressed or adoring." Shuri provided an example, "Which would explain how Zoom thought he could get away with telling her that her parents wouldn't come looking for her, as she told them when they entered her room we were doing test on her in that was one of the few things he said to her."

"Still if her powers are able to be honed she should be fine right?" asked Fury. "Yes, but there are a lot of hurdles and what ifs about that." Said Felicity who joined them when Shuri had been giving an example, leaving Athena's room only once the little girl was asleep, "For example, she can read our minds, but she also can't stop reading them at the moment, that's why Shuri and Caitlin left before me, she kept bouncing from one of us to the next. She eventually wore herself out and is sleeping currently, but when she wakes up it will be the same thing."

"Furthermore" Felicity continued, "we don't know if she can only read present thoughts or past thoughts as well, so even if we can get her to focus onto just one person's thoughts and they were able to completely clear their mind of any thoughts, she might start reading their past thoughts."

"Or worse, while she is still unable to understand what someone's thoughts means, they could manipulate her potentially, which might have been Zoom's plan." Shuri added. "Or she could misunderstand something and go running to the wrong person for help." Caitlin pointed out.

"What about finding a way to at least damper her powers? I was having trouble with my powers when I first got to my Earth, I couldn't control my X-Ray vision. Thankfully since my cousin had arrived before I had they knew how to help me and gave me lead laced glasses. I can't see through lead and it helped me to be able to concentrate a bit more. Is there a way you could figure out not necessarily a weakness, but something that would help render her powers ineffective like that?" Kara asked.

Shuri, Caitlin and Felicity shared a look before Shuri said "It could be possible. It would be easier if we had an untainted source to work from. We could probably figure it out looking at a blood sample, but it will take longer, especially since we don't have any of her bloodwork from pre-injection to look at." Everyone looked to Barry, who nodded and said "I'm on it."

Leaving just a light breeze in his tracks, he headed off back through time. Before anyone had a chance to really move, he was back. "I found several samples there, they all look different and I have no idea if they are the same as what she was injected with, but I figured you could cross check them with her blood." "Excellent, thanks Barry." Felicity said as they all grabbed some and headed back to work on the problem at hand.

 **Hey guys I'm back! For those who may not have seen it, I lost my writing program awhile back (Christmas Day in fact) and I waited a month for my Dad to fix it (I was using his program and code so I thought that if I contacted the company they wouldn't do anything about it. So I finally got tired of waiting for him and decided to take a chance and after I told them I had uninstalled the program from my old computer and it still wasn't working on my new one they were like okay one second. And then they were like all fixed! It took less than 15 minutes on an online chat to fix and the last time (only time) my Dad had taken a look at it he was like I need to do more research to fix it XD**

 **So you're probably going wait, if that was only a monthish time and it was Christmas that you lost it, then what took so long to get back to this story? I hit a severe case of Writer's Block. It knocked me down, I couldn't even write anything new. Like I had ideas, I had my plan for this story written out, I just couldn't write.**

 **Then when my block was over life hit and just recently I was like I really want to sit down and write that story… my notes were gone (thanks random deleting thing that seems to follow me from computer to computer)! I couldn't remember my plans for Athena and then everything I thought of was just lame. But then tonight I had this random thought line that ended with I bet that people who could read minds would be the most empathetic people, they would probably be nice to even the most unlikeable characters because they could see what made them hurt to hurt others, etc and then I was like I know what I want Athena's powers to be now!**

 **So I sat down and wrote this, rather short, chapter so that my thoughts wouldn't get lost. Hope you like it :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, I'm sorry guys for bailing on you. I was just blocked on this one and I couldn't figure out what to do with it after losing my notes. But then I became determined to finish all of my unfinished stories and lucky you guys, I picked this one to start writing for again next! I hope to upload a chapter every week until it's done, though I won't promise that just in case, but just know that is my plan!**

A couple of hours later, with multiple cross checking and double checking to be sure they were right, Shuri came out of the lab that the others were working in. "We've figured out which one she was injected with and what could cause her powers to be rendered ineffective or at least help hamper them and give her mind a break." "What is it?" asked Percy. "It's going to take a mix of Vibranium and bronze, a very particular type of bronze and one I'm not even sure if it exists." Shuri replied, "Celestial Bronze."

The Avengers who knew Percy well looked to him, but he didn't notice as he asked "How much do you need?" "Depending on what we make not much to a fair sized about. I was thinking something like headphones that would encompass the ear, with a mesh outer layer so that she can still here, the mesh of course being made with a mix. It shouldn't take too much, just enough to encompass one ear's worth since it will be mixed with Vibranium." Shuri replied.

Percy unzipped a pocket on his suit and pulled out two daggers, tossing them gently at Shuri who caught them with ease. She glanced down at them, then looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised, as she asked "Is this what I think it is?" "If you're thinking its Celestial Bronze, then you would be right. Is that enough?" Percy said calmly, though he didn't really like that all eyes were on him, minus those that knew his background already. "This should be plenty! I'll need to take her to Wakanda and have my team help me with the rest."

"You should take a team with you in case someone should figure out where the girl is and come for her." Fury said. It was decided that besides Black Panther and Shuri, Flash, Daisy, Arrow and Percy would go as well. After making a comfortable place for the girl and her family on the craft that Shuri had flown in on, everyone else sat in the other section, while the craft flew itself towards Wakanda. "So how did you happen to have Celestial Bronze on you Percy?" Shuri asked, "I mean I didn't even know it existed, let alone that weapons were made from it."

Percy smiled and said "That's because no one was supposed to know, in fact no one did until I joined the Avengers. I bet the only reason you even found out about Celestial Bronze is because of Tony, he probably saved the specs somewhere." Shuri nodded and said "That's true, I did see Stark Industries as the one that had mentioned it, but that still doesn't explain why you had it and in weapon form." "I guess I can trust you guys, though if someone else disagrees I really hope this thing has a boat form, because otherwise it could get exhausting for me."

The others stared at him in confusion as he continued, "See up until right before I joined the Avengers, no one could see the things I did, at least not as how they happened. There's this thing called the Mist that helps keep the world I am a part of hidden… and that just sounds super creepy, okay anyways, I'm what you would call a demigod, the Greek world of gods and goddesses is real and still around, their location has just changed from Greece to New York. The Mist keeps all of the battles we have to do from being seen by mortal eyes, our weapons can look as harmless as an eraser or something, I'm not really sure, having never been on the other side of the Mist."

"Anyways, Celestial Bronze is what we use to defeat the monsters. Since demigods have their feet in both worlds, so to speak, it can also harm us, however to mortals it does no harm, that's why I tossed them to you without any worry of causing you harm Shuri." Percy finished up. For a second everyone was quiet before Daisy asked, "And who would disagree with you enough that we could end up in the water?" "That would be Zeus, really I'm not supposed to travel the skies, I annoy him too much let's just say, but if I'm doing it under Avenger business he usually gives me a pass. But I'm not really supposed to tell anyone about it all being real without permission."

"So if I remember my Greek history correctly, demigod means that one of your parents was a god, so who is your father or mother? I mean I don't think it's Zeus.." Oliver brought up. Percy grinned and said "Didn't my water powers give me away? My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea."


	9. Chapter 9

**And since I've got another chapter ready for next week, I'm giving you guys this chapter today :D**

Once they landed in Wakanda, Athena and her parents were hustled into a building that had a strong security system and, while Shuri and her team got to work making the special headphones, Percy and the others who had come along as a protection detail took up guard outside of Athena's room. Well two of them did anyways, Oliver and Barry were taking first watch while Daisy and Percy were shown to a couple of rooms by T'Challa. "You can rest here while Barry and Oliver keep watch, I'll join Shuri in case she needs protection. Who knows, that Zoom guy may have overheard our plan to make those headphones."

At a nod from the other two, T'Challa strode off down the hall. Percy turned to Daisy and said "See you in a couple of hours." then both of them entered their room. "I'm glad I got put on watch with you Ollie." Barry said, "What do you think of all this?" "What do you mean Barry?" Oliver asked. "Well, when we woke up from whatever they knocked us out with, first we fought them, then we had to team up with them, now it's almost like we're calling the shots, as far as they've had no clue had to deal with Zoom or any of his shenanigans. If it weren't for Athena, would we still be here?" Barry tried to explain what he was thinking.

Oliver thought quietly for a minute before saying "You know we would be, even if the way we were dealt with was wrong, neither of us could turn our backs on anyone in need and they had no way of handling Zoom and all those villains he brought back with him. They would have had no way to get to Athena, no way to get everything that he had injected her with, if it weren't for you Barry." "I don't know, I feel like some of them would have found a way." Barry said.

"But would it have been in time and at what cost? No, we needed their help in rounding up all of those guys just like they needed you and the Legends in order to get them back with as little damage as possible. Getting to help Athena at this stage is the best possible outcome for her." Oliver said. Barry turned to Oliver and said "Since when did you come so good at pep talks?" Oliver smiled back at Barry, "I had a good friend to teach me." Barry smiled back and the two fell silent for a time before catching up on what had been going on in each other's lives.

Couple of hours later, T'Challa came with Percy and Daisy in order to lead them to rooms to rest while the other two took over. "I thought you were watching your sister?" Daisy questioned. "Nakia and Okoye are watching over her while I take a break." T'Challa said with a smile, before motioning Barry and Oliver to follow him to their rooms.

Once Percy and Daisy were settled in, Daisy turned to him and said "You know Percy, you are pretty brave to be doing what you are." Percy turned to her with a look of surprise as he asked "What do you mean?" "As you put it, you have your feet in both worlds, judging by your skills and knowing how long Storm Bringer has been with the Avengers, I know you must have been doing a lot of other things before you joined them. Yet you've added watching this side of your life to your list of things to do. I can tell you don't like talking about being a demigod, but you pulled out those Celestial Bronze daggers knowing that questions would follow all to help one girl. That takes guts." She replied.

"I could say the same for you, Quake. You're an Inhuman, trying to help her kind but also not afraid to do what's right to help the world, even if they won't always accept you just because you're different. We have a lot in common, you and me." Percy replied, Quake looked over at him, then looked forward with a smile on her face as she said "You've got that right." Percy smiled at her words, then they started talking here and there about everything that had been going on, neither forgetting the compliment the other paid them.

XXX

Several shifts later, Shuri came to the door flanked by Nakia and Okoye. "Did the blending work?" asked Percy, who was curious if mixing Celestial Bronze with Vibranium would actually work. "Yes it did and I think this design will work not only to help her block out all the extra noise, but to train her how to use her powers as well." Shuri replied with a smile. "That's great, go on and take it in, we'll wait out here until you are sure we won't overwhelm her." Daisy answered her back, returning the smile.

Nakia and Okoye also waited outside as Shuri went into the first room, where Athena's parents were watching over her. They looked up at Shuri hopefully as she continued into Athena's room, saying "I'm going to put these on before I explain how they work, okay?" not waiting for an answer before doing so. Athena's eyes lit up and said "All the voices have stopped!" "I'm glad to hear that, we made them out of a special mix of metals along with a few other things. I didn't think you would want such huge devices to be visible when you were out in public, so I made it so they are holographic, taking on their surroundings color, etc, essentially making them invisible." Shuri said.

"These aren't a tool just to block out all the sounds however, these are going to be a tool for you to use to learn how to control your power, so that someday you can be free of this device. The mesh on the outside will help you focus in on one particular thought chain, at your choosing, and in time, as your powers grow stronger, you'll also be able to understand the meaning behind them, rather than just hearing the words without context. However if you don't want that, if you don't care to learn, you can just use the device as is. It will always block out other's thoughts until you want to hear them." she finished.

"What if they fall off? How will I find them?" asked Athena. "The moment they are removed from your head, they will turn visible again so you can find them, we programmed them to do it only when they are on your ears. If someone touches them while they are on your head, it will mimic what's underneath it in texture so that they never know, like if they hit a part where your hair is, it will trick the person's hand into thinking it's touching your hair." Shuri explained. "This is amazing! Thank you!" Athena said, tears of happiness filling her eyes.

"You're very welcome. And you don't have to think about training yourself right now, just enjoy the moment. I'm going to send your parents in so you can all have a visit, sound good." Shuri said. Athena nodded, and Shuri went out, gave a brief explanation what the device she and her team had created could do, than told them to go visit their daughter. They thanked her for everything before going in to do just that.

Shuri let the others know they could come into the first room now, which also included her brother, Barry and Oliver who had been awakened to the information that Shuri had completed the headphones. "Thank you again Percy, for giving us the Celestial Bronze." Shuri said, to which Percy responded with "No problem, I'm glad I could help." "Just don't think you've scored any brownie points with helping a namesake of mine Perseus Jackson." came a voice behind them. Everyone turned from the scene of the little girl and her parents to a striking woman behind them.

Okoye leveled her spear at her and demanded, "Who are you?" Percy stepped between them, hoping to stop Okoye from being struck down if she had ticked of the goddess in front of them, before saying, "Everyone, this is Athena, goddess of wisdom."


	10. Chapter 10

The goddess nodded her head at her introduction before turning her eyes towards Percy, glaring at him as she asked "How did they discover Celestial Bronze?" "Remember the whole Gaia/Loki thing?" Percy asked, honestly not sure since all of the godly parents seemed to suffer from short term memory, "We had to give the Avengers weapons to help us with the fight. Tony Stark kept one, without our knowledge, and uploaded its properties somewhere where Shuri was able to find them."

Athena smiled and said "Ah yes, Tony Stark, I remember that mind well." Percy stammered and said "Please tell me there isn't a Stark demigod running around." Athena smirked and replied, "No, but it was tempting. What a mind, but his cockiness was too off putting for me." Percy had all he could do not to collapse with relief as the other's watched on in silence. "I was sent down here to give you a lecture about handing over Celestial Bronze, but seeing as how it helped a girl with my name and they might have found some of Hephaestus' cast offs anyway, I'll let it slide… this time, but see that it doesn't happen again."

As she began to glow, Percy yelled "Look away!" and everyone did, when they looked back Athena was gone. "Was that really Athena? Like the Athena?!" Barry questioned. Percy rubbed the back of his head as he said "Yeah, she doesn't like me that much, but that was actually a fairly nice interaction with her. Maybe she's starting to soften towards me… Anyways, as you can see I'm not to hand over anymore Celestial Bronze so I hope you've got enough." Shuri nodded and said "Yes, there was enough to make the headphones and to add to the strap if there is ever a need before she, hopefully, out grows them or to repair them if they are damaged."

"Do you think she'll be wanting to hone her powers or is she going to be satisfied with what she's got now?" Nakia asked. "She's a bit of a spitfire, I think she will go far with her powers, though whether she'll want to start right away or not is another thing. She was just adopted after all, she might want to live with her family without worrying about such things for the time being." "Which brings us to another set of problems, doesn't it Barry." Oliver stated. "What do you mean?" asked Daisy.

"Well, Athena and her parents are from four years in the past. We might need to return them to their time in order to not cause a rift, but Sara will be better suited to answer that question." Barry explained. "Why can Sara give us this answer better then you?" T'Challa asked. "I may be able to go back into time and deal with the Speed Force with it, but Sara's crew works on correcting time anomalies, making sure that things work out right so that they can keep time flowing properly etc. They are able to do this because they never would make a big enough mark on the world to mess things up with the flow of time if they were to die while doing timeline work, etc. She could tell us if not returning Athena and her parents to their time will cause one or not, which will lead to whether she can stay here or not." Barry answered.

"Then we should ask her about this as soon as possible, I want to help Athena as best as I can, if she decides she wants it, but I can only do that if I'm near her and know her and obviously four years ago I didn't. That's quite a stretch of time to be without assistance with the device if she needs it, after all this is the first of it's kind, who knows if she will need tweaks done to them or if parts will wear out." Shuri almost continued with her rant, before Oliver held up a hand to calm her down and said "We'll get them on it, can we be patched through to them?"

T'Challa nodded and went over to a panel on the wall, typing in somethings before a holographic image filled the room, placing familiar faces around a table. "Black Panther, how are things going with Athena?" asked Fury. "You may call me by my name, I have decided to trust them." "As have I." added Hope in quickly. "Things are good, Barry and Oliver said they need to talk to Sara about something." T'Challa said. "I'm right here." Sara said from her position leaning against the wall.

"Sara, have you checked whether us taking Athena back in time or letting her stay here will cause and anomaly yet?" asked Barry. "I had Gideon start running it as soon as I heard Zoom was the one behind her getting the powers, I was hoping we wouldn't have to drop her off at a time we didn't know she would need protection. "And?" asked Oliver. "She and her parents will not affect the timeline by staying here, in fact it's almost like this was always going to happen and therefore the timeline already took it into account." Sara replied.

"Good, I will explain it to the parents once they are done visiting." said Barry. "How goes the villain round up?" asked Daisy, to which Killer Frost replied "We're double checking, but I think we've got them all and have returned them to their proper place in time." "And Zoom?" "No luck on tracing him, after you grabbed Athena, it's almost like he vanished." Cisco said, earning a frown from Barry. "Unless the Speed Force finally caught up to him, and I don't see that being the case, he will come for Athena sooner or later. It would be nice to be able to cut him off at the pass."

"You've been watching too many old Westerns again Barry." Oliver said with a smirk, before saying "If he hasn't gone back for more villains, and by the non-returning numbers that seems to be the case, what do you think he is up to?" "He was always in it to run the world, so to speak." Barry said, musing out loud, "He was keeping us occupied with those guys, but for what? It couldn't have been just Athena, she was in the past and we wouldn't have been looking for her."

"Has anything or anyone important gone missing?" asked T'Challa. "We have eyes everywhere and everyone seems to be there, whether or not everything that is important is, well that's another story." Fury replied. "Is it possible our finding Athena was part of his plan?" asked Percy, this caused everyone to pause in thought. After a moment, Barry said "I have to admit, getting both her and her parents out of there was easier than I would have expected. We definitely shouldn't underestimate him or put it past him."

"But to what end?" asked Lincoln. "Without Shuri, Athena wouldn't have control over her powers. Zoom couldn't have known Barry and any of us had never crossed paths, so he wouldn't, couldn't have brought her to Shuri for fear that Barry could have stopped him, even if it was four years ago." Thor suggested. "But how would he know Shuri would have the ability to help her? Celestial Bronze wasn't even into play until right after I joined the Avengers, which means that it and Vibranium being able to be mixed wouldn't have been a possible thought process." Percy pointed out.

"Wait, what if Zoom went into the future to see how he could help her? He might have come from a later point then his returning point where he had us go, he might have seen Athena struggle with her powers. Sara said it was almost like the timeline always made that jump, that it was set in stone essentially, which means Athena would always get help from Shuri, it might have even been a recorded fact if he went far enough into the future. What if the only timeline where she didn't make the jump is the one that Zoom was on and discovered how to help her, which in some unknown way will help him." Natasha said.

Once again, everyone was silent, before Barry and Sara looked at each other and nodded, Sara being the one to speak, "That actually sounds really reasonable. With her powers not being able to be controlled, she wouldn't have made a mark in the timeline, which means she wouldn't have been an anomaly for us to look at and fix." "And Zoom would have known that Shuri could find the components for the device at a point and time after Percy joined the group, it was just a matter of picking when." Barry added. "So basically, we've been used by the super villain. The question is, what is he planning?" asked Cisco


	11. Chapter 11

It was decided that for now Barry and Oliver would stay with Athena while the others returned to the Fury and worked out a plan in person. Shuri would also be staying to make sure there were no unexpected complications. So T'Challa, Percy and Daisy bade them goodbye while they headed off to aid in the planning. As they flew towards their destination, Percy said "So the best course of action would be to take out this guy obviously, but how do we do that? I mean it seems like these guys keep facing him."

"We need to take out the version of him that knows about her, if we do that then it seems like, in essence, she would be safe from him." Daisy said thoughtfully. "The question is, how do we know how many versions of him know about her? How many of these time remnants will we have to hunt down?" asked T'Challa, which neither of his companions could answer and so the rest of the trip was made in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

XXX

Everyone, minus Barry and Oliver of course, were gathered around the table in a conference room. "Okay, one of my best men has been thinking up a plan and he may have come up with something that might work, but he has a few questions to ask those who would know if it would work or not, so I'm going to have him come out and explain it, plus ask whatever questions he needs." Fury said, before motioning to someone just beyond the door. If all eyes hadn't been on the door, they would have noticed the original set of Avengers grow pale, minus of course one Black Widow.

It was only when Steve stuttered out "Ph..hil?" that the others at the table turned to look at him and noticed the reactions of the others as well. "You shouldn't be alive!" Tony exclaimed. "You're right I shouldn't but Fury had other plans." Phil said, "I promise I'll answer your questions later, but right now I have some of my own. Now what if we had a container that would nullify his powers that we could put him in."

"We have something that works like that. We use it to keep the metahumans we catch in." Caitlin spoke up. "Great, we don't have to worry about making it and trial and error than." Phil said, "Now what if we could get all his forms to arrive at the same point in time? We could trap all of them in there." Caitlin looked at Cisco who shrugged and said "If we can figure out the right bait I would say it would work, although we may need a bigger container depending on how many of them there are and whether or not they will compress into one after that."

"But either way, once he is caught the Speed Force will be after him." Sara said with shudder. "On the one hand, seems kind of a cruel fate, but on the other…" Cisco stated, not really trying to finish his sentence. "On the other, he deserves it." Caitlin muttered, finishing it for him. The three earned funny looks from all who had never seen the Speed Force in action, many not sure they wanted to after the exchange they witnessed. "Okay then." Phil said after a second, "Now we just need bait." "I hate to be the one to say it, but what about the girl? I mean, if we could somehow make it so all his parts know that she exists, etc she would be good bait." Natasha said.

"That seems pretty risky to me." Percy said, "What if something goes wrong?" "Any plan we come up with something can go wrong." Pointed out Bruce. "Yeah, but not all of them involve a girl who has powers she can't control." Said Hope. "Well does anyone have any better ideas?" asked Natasha, "Because right now, she's the best bet we've got." Nobody looked too pleased with the plan, until Percy asked "Does anyone know a shape shifter? I mean someone who can look like someone else? Preferably someone who isn't a bad guy."

"Hmm, I might know someone, but I don't know if they will want to work with us." Fury said, "Let me make some calls and I'll see what we can do."

 **Super short chapter, but I just kind of wanted a little filler for my next part. Hope you guys enjoyed. Who do you think Fury is going to call?**


	12. Chapter 12

Several hours later several newcomers showed up. They introduced themselves as Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman, Jean, Scott and Mystique. "The professor said you needed our help." Jean stated, "What do you want?" "Well all we really need is Mystique." Fury said. "Forgive us if we don't trust you enough to leave her in your care." Wolverine said with a growl. Percy shrugged his shoulders and said "Can't say as I blame you there." That earned startled looks from the X-Men, but Scott asked "So what do you need Mystique for?"

"We need her abilities in order to keep a young girl safe." Natasha said. "Can you explain what you mean by that?" asked Rogue, which led to a brief rundown of what had happened in Athena's young life and how they planned on keeping her from falling into the hands of Zoom. "So what you're saying is that you want Mystique to take the shape of the girl?" asked Iceman. At nods from everyone else in the room, Mystique stepped forward and said "I'll do it."

"Great, so now all we need to do is make a slightly bigger containment unit to hold Zoom and then we'll be ready with the bait." Cisco said. "There is still the problem of getting all of Zooms parts to know about her so we can capture him, to say nothing of making sure they arrive close enough together that we don't risk losing any when trying to capture more." Spider-Man pointed out. "What if we made it seem like she will be especially vulnerable at this one time? Make it hard to avoid the temptation of trying to capture her back for Zoom?" Percy asked.

Just then, Barry appeared carrying Athena and Oliver. "We may need to step up those plans. Zoom figured out where Athena was and the others held him off so we could get her out of there. Shuri said she would bring the parents once the coast was clear." "We'll take her some place safe on board here somewhere until then." Agent Hill said, stepping forward to take the girl's hand. Once they had left the room, Steve said "You're timing couldn't be better Flash, we could use a speedsters opinions on this plan."

"I do have one concern, what if we catch an older copy, would his memory of the trap keep us from catching a newer one?" asked Rogue. Barry glanced at the newcomer before saying "No, while he is Zoom it's like he is an alternate timeline Zoom, he has no connection to his other copies. However, he could have split some more after what he did to Athena so just to be safe we should collect all versions of him minus those that are set in timelines."

"Will he collapse in on himself and become one when all copies of him are contained in one place?" asked Thor. "That is hard to safe, interacting with old versions of yourself can cause many things to happen, as I'm sure the Legends could tell you, but I'm not sure if his being a speedster will effect this or not." Barry said. "Well, we'll never know until we get going, and if the world gets broke, we can fix it." Sara said with a shrug. "Right, I'm going to work with your crew and help them get a bigger cage ready." Tony said, earning a narrowed gaze from Percy.

"He's probably going to do something with their technology like he did with the dagger." Percy thought to himself. "Right, so we can't all be there when we finally do lay the trap, so I'll start working out who will be there." Fury said, pulling out a tablet. "My question is how are we going to make sure we have all of the loose Zooms out there?" Percy asked. Iris walked into the room, a happy for surprise for Barry, as she said "Gideon and I have actually been working on that."

"With Gideon's help, I've been tracking all active versions of Zooms that aren't going to effect the timeline by disappearing. Currently, we have about 20 that we know of, but Gideon was still looking when I left so that number could get higher." She finished as she reached Barry's side, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "That's awesome Iris. Once you guys have them all in sight and we have the cage ready, I'll be the one to drop the bait to draw him in." Barry said, smiling down at her.

"So now, it's just a waiting game." Wolverine said, everyone realizing it was true. They had successfully returned all criminals to their timeline so they didn't even have that to work with! So while Iris went back to work with Gideon and Tony, Caitlin and Cisco worked on making a bigger cage, the others just kind of mingled, waiting for their moment to strike.

XXX

After a while Tony's team declared the containment unit ready so they just needed a place less fortified then a SHIELD ship to put it, which was decided on. Athena's parents had arrived with Shuri and were spending time with the young girl. Iris walked back into the meeting room that everyone was in and said "Okay, final count is thirty-four, Gideon is keeping track of them until Barry is ready to go." "Okay than, since we need a small team to go with Mystique here is my decision on it. Wolvering, Rogue, Flash, Arrow, Storm Bringer and Quake will all be going with her. Mystique will leave here under the disguise of Athena and you six will follow her shortly thereafter. Once Mystique and the others are in position, Flash will go drop the breadcrumbs for Zoom, Supergirl will help out since there is so many and we want to be sure they arrive at the same time. Everyone else will be waiting to help out just in case." Fury stated.

Nobody questioned him, it was a good team he had picked out in case something went wrong, four of them already having experience with Zoom, limited though it may be for some, and while the other two hadn't, they weren't going to let Mystique go off alone with anyone outside of their group, so it should be fine. "Let's get going then people." Fury said.

XXX

Mystique left first as planned, Athena's real parents agreeing to go with her to help keep their daughter safe. Not to long after, the chosen group followed, all suited up and ready for action. Once they reached their location, Barry let Supergirl know from her position back on the SHIELD ship and they both headed off into the past. Barry soon returned and took up his hidden position. They didn't have long to wait before the first of the Zooms started to arrive. The position they had chosen for Mystique and Athena's parents was behind the invisible containment unit (courtesy of SHIELD technology) and they were sitting in such a position that the only way to get to them was by going into the invisible unit.

Once a Zoom entered, he couldn't run out because microscopic devices that attached to him, keeping him from leaving the unit so it could remain open to catch others. The first thirty went off without a hitch, it was the last four who turned out to be troublesome. The first of the four saw the one in front of him disappear, causing him to stop. Before anyone could react, the other three showed up. The first one sounded the alarm, halting the newest Zooms in their tracks.

Barry ran out of his hiding place, taking them off guard as he circled them. One broke free and, unluckily for him, ran straight at Rogue and Wolverine. Wolverine stabbed him in the leg, causing him to fall and Rouge took off her glove, touching his skin, taking his power as her own. While Wolverine went and threw him into the containment unit, Rogue joined Barry in circling the remaining three. Another broke free and was immediately shot down by Oliver, hitting him in the knee as he was too focused on making it past Rogue and Barry to watch in front of him.

Two were down and thrown in the containment unit, only two to go. Both of the remaining ones split out of the circle, each being chased by Rogue and Barry. Daisy put her hands to the ground, watching it tremble, tripping up the Zoom that she raced to help stop. Barry caught up with him as he barely kept his own footing, Quake stopping the moment he had his hands on Zoom. Keeping her hands at the ready, she watched Barry take him to the containment unit.

The final one ran towards Percy who did a double attack, first he made the ground slick and then as the other Zoom got closer, he sprayed just enough water at him to keep him from seeing the slippery ground. Rogue saw it and went around, waiting on the other end as the remaining Zoom slipped and slid on his butt, stopping just in front of her. Quickly grabbing him, Rogue rushed him to the containment unit, returning her glove to her hand once she was finished.

"We did it!" Barry exclaimed, high fiving his group as Daisy reported their success to the others waiting back at SHIELD. Suddenly Barry heard a familiar sound and he said "If you guys don't want to watch what happens when the Speed Force catches up with a speedster who breaks its rules, you better turn away now." The warning came too late, for the others caught sight of the Time Wraiths that had been chasing the many copies of Zoom.

Mystique, returning to her normal form, heard Barry in time and, since there was no other way out of there in time to keep from seeing what was coming, she covered the eyes of Athena's parents, something which they would be grateful of upon just hearing the sounds of the wraiths. The others watched in horror as the Time Wraiths pulled the Zooms out of the container, each of them slowly and agonizingly being destroyed by the wraiths.

Even Percy who had seen many monsters and such couldn't help but shiver at the sounds of the wraiths and their victims. Thankfully it was over quickly and the Time Wraiths left, leaving a strange stillness in their wake that the others didn't dare break. Finally Barry said, "Well, I don't think Zoom is going to bother Athena ever again. Let's get back to the ship."

XXX

Once on board the ship, the others noticed the quietness of those who had been there when the Speed Force's enforcers had caught up with Zoom, but none of their questions about what had happened were answered. Only Barry's team knew what they were going through, only they couldn't imagine seeing it happen to so many at one time.

As the X-Men were getting ready to leave, Fury said to them "Do you think Charles would make room for Athena and her parents with you guys? I know she isn't a typical mutant, but somehow I think she would have the best chance at mastering her powers with you." Jean smiled and said "I'm sure he will, I'll call him right now and ask, that way they can go with us."

Sure enough, Charles said yes and so Athena and her family, after saying their goodbyes and expressing their thanks, left with them. The Avengers one by one said their goodbyes, the Legends and many others leaving too, until it was just Quake, Percy, Thea, Oliver, Barry, Fury and Steve, Peter and Tony. "You know, even though this whole thing started out as a kidnapping, I'm glad we had your help." Barry said to those he hadn't known beforehand.

Steve grinned and said "Yeah, I'm not sure what we would have done without your expertise in this area." "I'm sure I would have figured something out eventually." Tony said. "I would have helped you out, Mr. Stark." Peter said. "You know there is one question I have. I mean we all kind of know where SHIELD started from, but who came up with the Avengers idea?" asked Thea. "Well back in the 90s, I named it the Avengers Initiative, but it was originally called the Protector Initiative, which was the brainstorm of a man named Stan Lee. He got to see his creation come to life, I think we are doing him proud." Fury answered.

Oliver smiled and said "I'm sure you are." "Well, it's been fun getting to know you guys, but I've got to get back to my team." Quake said with a smile of her own. "Yeah and I need to get back to camp, since the world doesn't need us at the moment." Percy said with a grin. Thea cocked her eyebrow as she asked, "You're going to summer camp? What are you a counselor there?" Percy laughed and said "Yes I am." His tone said there was more, which most in the room knew, but it was Percy's choice who got to know and for now, he was keeping it to himself.

Percy stood and started walking out the door, stopping just before he went through it's frame in order to turn and wave as he said "Until next time guys!"

 **Ever since I heard of Stan Lee's death I was wanting to bring him into this. Since it was before Captain Marvel came out, my original idea was just to say he was the brains behind the Avengers, but when I saw Fury was the one who named it that, I decided to explain it a bit more and say he was behind the initial plan and name. Anyways, this is the end of The Reluctant Team-Up and probably the Reluctant Series as well (I have no idea where I would go with this if I continued XD), but I hope you enjoyed it and the Reluctant Avenger (which is still my favorite out of these two stories XD) Sorry for how long it took to finish guys, but hey we made it!**


End file.
